Emerald Skies
by Animasterod2198
Summary: Two Boys. Both so very different. These two embark on their first journey ever to become Champions of Hoenn. However, with the threat of Team Stratos, can the boys also stop these criminals? Rated T for Safety.
1. The Journey Begins

Hello guys and welcome to the first chapter of Emerald Skies. This is a collaboration fic between me, Hotrod198, and Animaster21. We will be taking in turns of writing chapters and such so make sure you find out who's writing whose. Anyways, this one is by me, Hotrod198 so read on!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The Journey Begins!

"And we're back to the Champion Battle!" the announcer on TV said. "The Champion Battle between the Challenger, Brendan, and the Champion, Steven, is coming to an end. Each trainer has only one Pokémon left! Steven's strongest Pokémon, Metagross still remains on the field, having taken down two of Brendan's Pokémon already! However, can Brendan's Swampert, still weary from its battle with Aggron, take down Steven's trump card? Let's find out!"

A teenager watched the screen intently, rubbing his brown hair. This is Trip, one of the heroes of our story. Trip loves Pokémon battles and one day, he wants to be the new champion. However, the championship battle looked hard to him. After winning the League, by collecting 8 Gym badges and competing in a tournament, you then get to take on the Elite Four and then finally, the champion.

"Hey Trip!" a voice shouted out. "Are you home?" Trip shifted slightly, still trying to watch the TV as Swampert delivered a powerful Hydro Pump attack.

"If you're watching TV again dude, I'm dragging you out of the house!" the voice shouted again.

Trip groaned. As he began to get up, Brendan's Swampert dived underground and then hit Metagross with a Dig attack, followed by a Mud Shot. The Metagross was really weak as was Swampert. However, Brendan smiled. Swampert then charged forward, turning his attack into an Aqua Jet. The move knocks out the Metagross, Brendan celebrating almost instantly. Trip shouted out in excitement as well, when his bedroom door burst open. Standing in the doorframe was a boy, about ten centimetres taller than Trip. He wore a Hawaiian shirt and black board shorts, with broad shoulders and hairy legs. He stood there, grinning and shaking his head. This is Clayton, otherwise known as Clay. He is the other hero of our story.

"Dude, you were watching TV again…" Clay said. "You need to get out more and start socialising a bit."

"Oh come on Clay!" Trip exclaimed. "It was the Championship Battle! I couldn't miss that!"

"Well, I guess," Clay replied. "Did Brendan end up winning or did he lose?"

"Yeah, he managed to win in the end," Trip said. "His Swampert managed to pull through at the last second." Trip turned the TV off, before getting up and stretching. He was wearing a blue shirt over a white long sleeve shirt, as well as denim jeans.

"So you know Professor Birch, right?" Clay asked. "Well, he asked us to come by his lab today! For what I'm not sure, but hopefully we'll get to see the Pokémon!"

"Sweet!" Trip said. "Let's go check it out." Trip and Clay ran downstairs. In the lounge room, Trip's mother was busy reading a book while his little sister, Casey played with a Torchic doll.

"Hey mum, I'm just going out with Clay!" Trip said to his mum. "I'll be back later!"

"Okay, but don't be any later than nightfall!" she said. "Dinner should be ready by then."

"Okay see ya," Trip said.

"Peace out, Mrs Harding," Clay added afterwards, following his friend.

"Goodbye, boys…" Trip's mum said, smiling, and turned back to her book.

* * *

><p>"Sir," a man said to a screen in a dark room, the screen being the only source of light. The man wore a green outfit with a cape. "We have reports that the information we need regarding the plan can be found at Professor Birch's Lab."<p>

"Interesting…" the voice on the other end said, being distorted by some machine. "I do hope you know what to do."

"Sir, I have sent two Grunts to the location already. They are probably there right now. As soon as the information is retrieved, I shall inform you of the news."

"Make sure you do," the voice said. "I cannot fail in my plan like my brothers before me…"

* * *

><p>"Hey Professor!" Clay shouted. "We're here!" A door slammed shut from somewhere and footsteps could be heard. Appearing from a door towards the back of the lab was a man, probably in his late thirties, early forties, with a scruffy brown beard.<p>

"Ah!" the man said. "You're here! About time."

"Sorry about that," Clay said. "Mr TV craze over here wanted to watch the Championship Battle."

"Not my fault it was on today…" Trip muttered, shaking his head. "Anyways, what do you want us for, Prof?"

The Professor smiled. "If you'll follow me, I'll explain." Trip and Clay looked at each other curiously then followed the Professor through the lab.

"As you both know," Birch said. "I am the leading expert of Pokemon in the Hoenn Region. You may also know that I give out Pokemon to beginning trainers so that they may start their journey to be pokemon trainers. I've talked to both your parents and we've come to an agreement." Professor Birch opened a door, revealing a white room with a table in the centre, three Pokeballs on top of it.

"We have decided to let you start your journey," declared the Professor.

Trip's eyes widened, and he punched the air triumphantly, turning to Clay, who was standing with his arms folded, a brilliant grin on his large face. "Wow," exclaimed Trip, overwhelmed. "We actually get to go on a Pokemon journey, can you believe it?"

"Now, now," Professor Birch said. "You get to pick one of these three Pokemon." Birch walked over to the first Pokeball, pushing the button in the centre. Emerging from it was a green like lizard with a red stomach, standing on its hind legs with a bushy tail behind it.

"This is Treecko, the Wood Gecko Pokemon and the grass type starter of this region." Professor Birch then opened up the middle Pokeball, revealing a four legged blue creature with a fin on its head and two orange spikes on both of its cheeks.

"This is Mudkip, the Mud Fish Pokemon and the water type starter of this region." Professor Birch then opened up the final Pokéball, revealing an orange chick like Pokémon.

"And this is Torchic, the Chick Pokémon and the fire type starter of this region." Professor Birch moved to the side as the two boys approached the Pokémon. Clay first looked at Torchic, the small bird Pokémon, which turned its head away in what seemed disgust.

Meanwhile, Trip looked at Treecko, who playfully jumped onto his head. It then jumped back onto the table, a smug grin on its face. Beside him, Clay gazed at Mudkip, the small blue Pokémon looking up to him, smiling happily. Clay smiled back as he walked past Trip to look at Treecko, as his friend examined the Mudkip, which continued to smile hopefully. Trip smiled as well and patted the Pokémon on the head. Finally, Clay looked at Treecko. The gecko jumped onto Clay's head as well, but unlike what the gecko Pokémon did to Trip, it crawled around to sit on the boy's shoulder, not wanting to get off.

Lastly, Trip looked at the Torchic. The fire Pokémon gave Trip the exact same reaction it did to Clay, refusing to look at him.

"So boys," Professor Birch said. "Any idea on what one you wish to choose?"

"Well I think Treecko has pretty much chosen me," Clay said. "Isn't that right?" Clay patted the Treecko on the head, the Pokémon smiling.

"How about you Trip?" Professor Birch asked him. Trip stared intently at both Pokémon, his face full of seriousness. Suddenly, it turned into the smiling normal face it was before.

"I pick Mudkip!" Trip said, just a bit louder than normal, causing Professor Birch to flinch.

"Excellent choice…" Professor Birch said, rubbing the inside of his ear with his finger. "Now, regarding-"

Birch was cut off as the wall erupted inwards, creating a pile of dust and throwing the professor to the ground. He coughed violently.

"What the…?" Trip wondered out loud. Emerging from the large hole filled with smoke were two people, both wearing a green outfit and a cape.

"Professor Birch," one of them said, holding a Pokéball up. "We've come for the information you have perfected on Dragon types." Professor Birch struggled to get up, Clay and Trip looking on helplessly from behind him.

"What on Earth would you need that for?" Birch asked angrily.

"Our motives do not concern you, you fool. It would be wise to just hand them over to us now and get them over and done with." The two people then opened their Pokéballs, revealing two Pokémon, looking similar to small wolves. They bared their teeth and growled. "Otherwise our Poochyena here will get to have a midday snack!"

"Clay…" Trip whispered. "Let's use Treecko and Mudkip to battle them."

"But they're both still weak!" Clay murmured, looking nervously at the Treecko still perched on his shoulder.

"So?" Trip replied. "At least Birch can go get help in the meantime!" Clay groaned, biting his lip, but then sighed and then turned to his Treecko.

"Okay Treecko, let's do it. Pound!"

"Mudkip, Tackle it!"

The two starter Pokémon charged at the Poochyena, Treecko hitting one with its tail while Mudkip charged straight into the other one, forcing it to slam into the wall.

"What in Arceus' name...?" one of the intruders muttered, looking at the boys, annoyed. "Poochyena, finish off the runts first." The Poochyena bared their teeth, barking at the two Pokémon before running at them. Professor Birch, noticing the distraction, grabbed Torchic, who had been knocked out from the explosion, and ran into another room.

"Poochyena, use Howl to finish this off. We can't be foiled by two runts who aren't even experienced," the leader of the two men said.

"Treecko, use Pound again!" Clay said. Treecko ran at the Poochyena using Howl. However, the other Poochyena intercepted, slamming into the grass gecko Pokémon and sending it skidding across the ground.

"Mudkip, what other moves do you know?" Trip asked. The Mudkip shook its head. "Well, use Tackle again!" Mudkip charged at the Poochyena but the one using Howl tackled Mudkip as well, sending the mudfish Pokémon flying back straight into Trip, who tumbled to the ground, Mudkip on top of him.

"Good work Poochyena," the people said together. Suddenly, two words split the silence.

"Leaf Blade."

To Trip and Clay's surprise, a green blur came out of nowhere and struck both Poochyena, knocking them both out instantly. The blur stopped, revealing itself to be a large green Pokémon, very similar to Treecko.

"Who are you?" a voice asked. It was a high pitch, and Clay realised that it belonged to a female. Sure enough, emerging from the door was a girl, about a whole head taller than him. She wore a bandana on her head, a red shirt and mini shorts. The two people groaned in disgust, recalling their Pokémon.

"We are from Team Stratos," the leader of the two said. "And when we have our way, this world will not be able to stop us." The leader grabbed a black ball and threw it at the ground, the ball exploding into a cloud of smoke. When it cleared, the men were gone.

"At least they're gone," the girl said. Professor Birch emerged from the other room as well.

"And they didn't get the rare information I discovered."

"Who are you?" Clay asked the girl who stood there. She was about to reply when Trip butted in.

"Wait a second…" Trip muttered. "Don't tell us yet." Trip held his hand on his forehead, looking like he was in deep thought. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers.

"You're May! The runner up in the Hoenn League Championship! You were battling Brendan for the chance to take on the Elite Four. And you are also… Professor… Birch's… daughter..." The girl smiled as Trip looked on at her, wide eyed.

"That's right!" she said. "I'm May Birch, Runner up of the Hoenn League."

"And she is also my daughter and Lab Assistant." Professor Birch added.

"Well…that's not really what people know me for, dad…" May muttered.

"But anyway, why did they want your papers?" Clay asked. Professor Birch sighed and looked at May, whose face had turned slightly grim.

"A couple of months ago," May said. "There were two crime syndicates, known as Team Magma and Team Aqua. You see, they both wanted to reshape this region to their own design and to do that, they had to acquire the power of the legendary Pokémon, Kyogre and Groudon."

"How come we never heard about this?" Clay asked. "Surely the TV would've reported it."

"Well, we were working for the Champion at the time, Steven Stone, and he told the media that if anything of what happened was leaked to the public, hell would break loose. Anyway, Team Magma and Aqua summoned the two legendaries, but Kyogre and Groudon were old battling rivals, always fighting each other, before they were sealed away long ago. Archie, the leader of Aqua, went mad with power and almost destroyed the entire east side of the Hoenn region. However, Brendan managed to awaken Rayquaza, the master of the two titans. The dragon's power calmed down the two and they returned to their slumber, thus saving the world. But, we had heard some reports that Rayquaza wasn't meant to exist, so my dad and I started our research into it. However, what we discovered isn't what we hoped for. It seems Rayquaza can actually control both Kyogre and Groudon to do whatever it wants. Some form of mind control over them."

"And my theory is," Birch said, interrupting. "Is that this "Team Stratos" plans to do something with Rayquaza. What, exactly...I have no idea."

"Of course, this creates quite a dilemma for us, since we have to contact the police without too much information on them." May said.

"Well now," Birch said. "I don't think we should trouble you two with this Stratos nonsense. But now, I'm going to give you both a gift: a Pokédex and five Pokéballs for your journey."

"Sweet!" Trip shouted, snatching the Pokédex and Pokéballs. He flipped open his Pokédex and scanned Mudkip. Shaking his head, Clay took his own Pokedex and scanned Treecko.

**Mudkip, the Mud Fish Pokémon. Mudkip uses the sensitive fin on its head to take radar readings off its surroundings.**

**Treecko, the Wood Gecko Pokémon. Treecko are able to climb smooth vertical walls and use their thick tail to attack opponents. Since Treecko build their nests in large trees it is said that those trees will live a very long life.**

"Interesting…" Clay murmured to himself.

"So we're trainers now, right?" Trip asked. Professor Birch nodded.

"Exactly. And I take it you two will be both taking on the Gym Challenge?"

"Yup!" Trip exclaimed. "I'm gonna beat Brendan and become Champion no matter what!"

"Well don't forget one thing, Trip," Clay said.

"What's that?"

"I'm also going to be Champion."

Trip smiled, almost snickering. "I'd like to see you try."

"Boys, I think you should save any rivalry for later. But first...would you like to give your Pokémon nicknames?" Birch asked.

Trip and Clay both nodded.

"How's about… Root?" Clay asked his Treecko. The Treecko thought for a moment then smiled happily in agreement.

"Hey Mudkip," Trip said. "You could be called… Kipper!" The Mudkip smiled instantly, pleased with its name.

"Excellent," Professor Birch said, smiling. "I can tell everything will work out fine!"

* * *

><p>"Sir," the man from before said to the screen. "I'm afraid I have some bad news."<p>

"What is it?" the distorted voice asked.

"Unfortunately our men were stopped by a couple of trainers. They were both forced to retreat as going any further could have resulted in their capture."

"So you and your men failed me…" the voice said. Suddenly, a Pokéball appeared from a teleporter. "Open the Pokéball…" the voice said.

The man obeyed, and with a flash of light a Magnemite appeared.

"Magnemite, use Thundershock."

"No wait! Sir please!" the man shouted, panicked. The Magnemite charged the electric attack and fired it at the man. "ARRGH!" The Magnemite finished as the man slumped to the ground.

"No one ever fails me and gets away with it…"

* * *

><p>Next time, on Emerald Skies…<p>

As Clay and Trip leave Littleroot town a mysterious person appears. However, this person wants something to do with Clay and it could result in a battle. Can Clay win the match? Or will he lose in the most embarrassing way possible? Stay tuned to find out!

And thus ends the first chapter of Emerald Skies. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it. Anyways, this is a collaboration fic between me (Hotrod198) and Animaster21. So basically, feel free to check out our profiles to read our other stories, and stay tuned to follow the adventures of Clay and Trip.

Hey, Animaster21 here, wishing you all a good day. As Hotrod said, feel free to check out our actual profiles and read our other stories. This Animasterod2198 is just our combined account for collab's. Well, I'll see you all next chapter! Toodles!


	2. The Rivalry Experience

**Pokemon**

**Emerald Skies**

Hey, it's me, Animaster21. Whoo! Anyway, it's my turn for a chapter in this tale of Hoenn, so let us start. Last time, Trip and Clay received their starter pokemon from Professor Birch. Unfortunately, the lab was unexpectedly attacked by Team Stratos, an evil pokemon organisation. But, using their new pokemon, Clay and Trip managed to fight off the grunts, saving Birch's research. How nice! Anyway...on with the chapter!

**000**

Chapter 2

The Rivalry Experience

Clay started as Trip gave a violent sneeze. The smaller boy glanced at his friend, and laughed.

"Surprised you then, eh?"

Clay waved a hand. "Not really...but yeah."

The two new trainers were on the outskirts of Littleroot Town, travelling down the path heading to Route 201. Trees lined the path, and a sweet fragrance hung in the air. Giving a great sniff, Clay guessed that the strong smell was what had caused Trip to sneeze. He looked around, and then turned back to look at Littleroot behind them.

"Wow, I can't believe we're finally leaving, right? I've lived here since I was seven, you know?"

Trip nodded, looking rather down. "Yeah..." His face brightened. "Oh well. Being a pokemon trainer is what we've both always wanted. Leaving home is the first step to success."

Clay smirked. "Wow, that's pretty deep coming from you. Usually it'd be me saying stuff like that. You're growing already. Now, let's take that first step."

Trip took a deep breath, and walking perfectly in synch, they stepped to the path, stopping mere centimetres away from it.

"Ready?" he asked, glancing sideways at Clay, who gulped.

"Yes. Let's do it."

Together, they slowly raised a foot, and stepped onto the path, beginning their journey and leaving home for good.

"We did it," said Clay, a wide grin. He held up the pokeball containing his Treecko, Root. Beside him, Trip did the same with Kipper, his Mudkip.

"Where's the map?" asked Trip, and Clay pulled off his backpack.

"I've got it, hold on."

Trip waited as Clay rummaged in his bag, before tugging out a folded piece of paper. He quickly unfolded it out, and stared quizzically.

"O...kaaaay...I don't know where we are..."

Trip rolled his eyes and snatched the map from Clay's grasp, before pointing to a point near the bottom left.

"We're down here, you big klutz," he said. "Didn't you ever learn how to read maps?"

Clay thought for a second... "Nope. So, where too next?"

Trip traced the Route on the map with his finger. "All we have to do is keep following this path. If we keep a good pace, we'll get to Oldale Town by about three o'clock. From there we can stay the night and then start the journey to Petalburg City tomorrow."

Clay nodded. "Agreed."

The two set off, taking in the surroundings and the pokemon around them. It was amazing; groups of three or four Zigzagoon running through the trees, Taillow fluttering among the branches hanging over the path. Clay in particular was impressed by the surroundings. He appreciated nature more than anything else. Clay hummed as he walked, singing a small song about walking down an endless path. Beside him, Trip ground his teeth. Clay had been singing the song for about an hour on end.

_The Road goes ever on and on,_

_Down from the door where it began._

_Now far ahead the Road has gone,_

_And I must follow, if I can,_

_Pursuing it with eager feet,_

_Until it joins some larger way,_

_Where many paths and errands meet._

_And whither then? I cannot say._

At around midday, they stopped on the side of the path, for lunch. Clay grinned happily as he pulled a huge Magikarp filet from his bag.

"Chow time!" he declared, and tore an enormous chunk from it, chewing slowly as he savoured the flavour. Beside him, Trip shook his head in amusement, munching on a roll of his own.

"We're making pretty good time," the boy said, and Clay ceased destroying his lunch to nod, before swallowing.

"Yeah," answered Clay. "Hey, I've got an idea. Let's let our pokemon out and give them some food too. They'll be hungry too."

"Hey, yeah," said Trip, holding up his one and only pokeball. "Come on out, Kipper."

"You too, Root."

With twin flashes of light, their pokemon appeared. Trip opened up a bag of pokemon food and divided it evenly amongst the two pokemon. Clay laughed as the two pokemon dug into the small biscuits, and Trip joined in.

"They _are _hungry," said Trip, reaching over and rubbing Kipper on the head.

Clay opened his mouth to reply when a Taillow burst from the forest, wings fluttering madly. Clay and Trip stared at the bird, instantly taking in its appearance. Taillow's feathers were all ruffled up, and its eyes were wide.

"What's spooking it?" pondered Clay aloud, but his question was answered within seconds as a burst of fire streamed out of a gap in the trees. The Taillow swooped into the sky, before zipping back around and disappearing into the branches on the other side of the path.

Trip jumped to his feet, instantly on alert. The source of the fire was revealed seconds later, when a small orange and yellow pokemon ran onto the path.

It looked like a small chick. Tiny orange feathers covered its body, and two yellow wings extended from its body. On top of the pokemon's head were three bright yellow feathers, and it had a short beak. Two black eyes looked inquisitively around.

"Huh?" asked Clay, still sitting on the ground. Rolling over, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his Pokedex, flipping it over and scanning the baby bird on the road before them. "I've seen that before..."

"**Torchic, the Chick Pokemon. Torchic has a small flame in its belly, causing it to feel warm if hugged."**

"Torchic, hey?" mused Trip. "Wow. Isn't that the third pokemon that Professor Birch offered us?"

Clay nodded. "Yep. I don't think it's the same one, though...the Professor couldn't have given it away so soon."

Trip stared at the little chick, and slowly a cheeky grin spread on his face. "I just remembered...it's the job of a trainer to catch as many pokemon as he can, right?" Confidently, Trip pointed wildly at the bird. "Torchic...you're mine. Mudkip, atta-"

"_Hold it!"_

Trip, not expecting the interruption, overbalanced, and fell to the ground. Angrily, he staggered back to his feet, glaring around. The Torchic stared at him, looking slightly amused.

"Who said that?" demanded Trip, but Clay only shrugged and pointed into the forest.

"It came from that direction."

Trip stared intently at the trees, and without warning, someone emerged.

"That's my Torchic," said the newcomer. He looked about their age, perhaps a year or so older. "I wouldn't try and fight it if I were you."

Clay and Trip both examined the boy. He was a few inches taller than even Clay, and had a pointy nose and hard blue eyes. Covering his head was greyish-silvery hair that spiked up into the air at the back. The boy wore a brown leather jacket, and a studded belt. On the belt, positioned between each stud, were two pokeballs.

Trip was miffed. "You reckon I wouldn't be able to beat your Torchic? Who are you anyway?"

The boy waved a hand cockily. "Of course you wouldn't be able to beat me. As for who I am, my name is Xavier Desmond."

"Hi," said Clay, seemingly (or perhaps deliberately) not noticing the tension in the air. He held up two fingers in a gesture of hello, and gave a goofy grin. "I'm Clayton, but everyone just calls me Clay. So, you're Xavier, huh?"

Xavier glanced at Clay, staring with particular disbelief at the Hawaiian shirt that he wore. "Yeah, that's me. Stop smiling, would you? You look like a moron."

Clay pretended to ignore the remark, and kept on smiling. Xavier turned back to Trip.

"So, who are you? Some newbie who thinks he knows it all, no doubt."

Trip clenched his fists. "What are you talking about? I'm no newbie."

Xavier rolled his eyes. "Of course you are. You obviously just came from Littleroot Town..." The disdainful boy looked at Kipper and Root. "And they don't look too tough if you ask me. No offence, but I reckon I could wipe both of them out of the game without even trying."

"Is that a challenge?" shouted Trip, raising a fist. "Kipper could destroy your Torchic, no problem."

Xavier laughed sardonically, and clapped his hands together slowly in a mocking way. "You're such a beginner. Someone as hot-headed as you wouldn't be able to fully concentrate in a battle."

Trip turned bright red in anger, only making Xavier laugh harder. Finally, Trip turned away, grinding his right foot into the dirt, scowling.

"Shut up," he growled at Xavier. "I still think I could beat you."

Xavier shook his head. "No way, I'm not battling you. It'll just be a waste of time. Now, I'm sorry, but I have to take my leave."

The cocky boy turned and, with Torchic following him, began to walk away, hands in his pockets, leaving both boys and their pokemon behind. Suddenly Clay, who had watched the entire exchange with a rather bored look on his face, spoke.

"Fine. If you won't battle him, then battle me."

Xavier stopped in the middle of the path, and even though – from his point of view – Clay could only see a tiny part of the other boy's face, he could tell that the older boy was surprised and taken aback. Slowly, Xavier turned his head and looked back at Clay, a curious look on his face.

"Battle you?" He thought for a few seconds, before smirking confidently. "Sure, why not? You seem a lot more rational than scatterbrains over there."

Clay frowned, as behind him Trip silently flipped out. "Don't say that. Trust me; you feel a lot more free and at peace with the world if you don't insult people."

Xavier rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he scoffed. "So, are we going to battle or not? What's your pokemon...Clay, wasn't it?"

Clay nodded cheerfully. "That's right! Anyway, I choose my Treecko, Root. You up for a battle, little buddy?"

Root jumped forwards, and nodded, a confident grin on its face. Clay smiled as well.

"That's great, Root."

Xavier was looking more and more cocky as the seconds passed. "Sorry, my friend, but you just kissed this battle goodbye. You see, Torchic's Fire type has a massive advantage over your Treecko's Grass type."

Clay nodded thoughtfully. "Don't worry, I know. So, let's start."

The two trainers moved apart until there was a distance of about twenty metres between them. Trip followed Clay, still scowling at Xavier.

"I hope you beat this guy, Clay," he grunted. "Teach him a lesson."

Clay sighed. "I'll try. But even if I lose, at least I'll have fun, eh?"

Trip nodded, but rolled his eyes when his friend wasn't looking.

"Alright," called Xavier, standing with his arms folded, staring intently at Clay. "A one-on-one match. We'll keep on fighting until one pokemon gets too injured to fight. Agreed?"

Clay nodded cheerfully. "Sure, I'm fine with that. So, you choose Torchic then? Awesome!"

Xavier shook his head. "Yes...yes it is...now; let's go, if you're done talking..."

"OK. You can make the first move."

Xavier smirked. "Bad choice, I'm afraid. Torchic, use your Scratch attack!"

Torchic gave a loud tweet, and ran forward on its small fowl feet, running towards wood gecko facing it. It raised it claws, ready to strike. Root stood in its path, faithfully awaiting Clay's command.

"Quick, Root, jump to the side!" called its trainer, and Root obeyed, avoiding Torchic's attack easily.

Clay grinned. "Nice going, Root. Use your Pound!"

Root leapt forward, and spun in midair. Its leaf-like tail rocketed through the air and smashed into Torchic, who was knocked backwards. Xavier grimaced as his pokemon received the first damage of the battle.

"Torchic, don't give in! Quickly, while it's close to you, hit it with Scratch!"

Torchic shook off the damage it'd received from Pound like it was nothing and threw itself at Root, who cringed as the chick Pokémon's claws scratched it along the chest.

"Not bad, Torchic. While it's down, Focus Energy!"

Root had been knocked off its feet by Torchic's Scratch, and it rolled on the ground, before leaping back to its feet. Meanwhile, Torchic gave a loud screech, and was surrounded by a faint orange glow as it pumped itself up. Suddenly the glow faded, but Torchic was still fired up from the technique, and charged at Root again.

"Quick, jump over it!" called Clay, and Root sprung into the air, clear over the head of Torchic. Xavier drew in his breath, not expecting the evasive manoeuvre.

"Pound again, triple style!" cried Clay. Root landed just behind Torchic, and Xavier shouted out.

"Torchic, move!"

But it was too late. Root spun, cracking Torchic with its tail. As the chick fell back, the Grass pokemon followed up two more times. Torchic was knocked back and forth across the path, cringing in pain, before Root backed off.

Xavier was surprised. "I have to say, you're not that bad..." he muttered, but not loud enough for Clay to hear.

"Yeah! You go, Clay!" shouted Trip, punching the air.

Xavier flashed him an annoyed look, and then turned back to Clay. "Don't think that the match is over just because you've managed to injure Torchic a little. Don't forget, I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve..."

"Oh no..." breathed Clay, knowing exactly what was about to happen.

"Torchic, Ember attack!" ordered Xavier, and Torchic opened its beak wide. It let out a loud high-pitched cry, and a small burst of fire erupted from the tiny beak, growing in size as it flew through the air. Root was taken by surprise, and the ball of fire struck it directly on the chest.

"Root!" cried Clay, fearing for his pokemon. As he watched the burst of flame ripple past his pokemon, he saw Root fall to one knee, panting heavily. Suddenly, it stood back up, before glancing back at its trainer and winking. Clay was surprised, but then smiled.

"Good going, Root. You can do it."

Xavier raised his arm and wagged his finger. "Ah, ah, ah! I wouldn't be so sure of that...Torchic, Ember again!"

Torchic drew back its tiny head, flames licking around its beak. Suddenly, it gave a second cry, and a second orb of fire blew through the air.

"This match is done!"

"I don't think so!" Clay pointed to the forest on the side of the path. "Root, run up the tree!"

Xavier watched in shock as Root dashed to the side, the Ember attack missing it by inches. Not stopping, Root reached up one of the trees on all fours, its feet sticking to the tree like glue. Within seconds, it had reached a high branch, and crouched down on it.

"Ember!" shouted Xavier, pointing wildly at the Treecko in the tree. As the fireball made its way towards it, Root ran down the branch and leapt clear across the path, landing in the next tree. The Ember streamed past the first tree into the sky, before fizzling out high in the air.

Clay called across to Xavier, giving him a thumbs up. "Having a type advantage doesn't win you the match. Root's way too fast for Torchic to keep up with."

Xavier scowled back. "That may be true, but that first Ember took a lot out of your Treecko...it won't last if it gets hit by another one. Torchic, keep up the Embers! Don't stop!"

Torchic nodded, and fired several large fireballs into the trees. Clay noticed that it took great care not to aim at the branches themselves, only Root, and he felt a wave of respect for the small chick pokemon. Still, no matter how hard it tried, it couldn't hit Root, who leapt back and forth between the trees, dodging every single blast of fire that came its way.

Finally, after almost a minute of constant fire, Torchic stopped, panting heavily. Its feathers were ruffled, and it looked tired out.

"My turn," grinned Clay. "Pound attack!"

Root vaulted off the branch it was perched on, diving towards the ground where Torchic stood waiting.

Xavier gave a final command. "Torchic...summon all of your strength! Ember, one last time!"

Clay gasped. While Root was in the air, it wouldn't be able to dodge. There was no way to change its trajectory through the air.

The fire surrounded it, and Root's eyes widened. A single second later, it smashed into Torchic, sending them both flying. Dust flew up as the two pokemon bounced along the path, before coming to a stop next to each other. The opponents stared at each other for a few seconds, but then they both passed out.

"It's...a tie?" exclaimed Trip. "But...what?"

Clay smiled at his friend, and laughed. "Would you look at that?"

He dashed over to his pokemon, picking it up and hugging it. A few metres away, Xavier was stroking Torchic's head. Clay was surprised to see a smile on the other boy's face, but then he turned back to focus on Root.

"You did so well, little guy," he murmured. "I'm proud of you. Have a big rest."

He held up Root's pokeball and called the exhausted pokemon back. As he stood up, Xavier retrieved Torchic, placing the ball on his studded belt.

"Torchic's a strong pokemon," beamed Clay, and Xavier turned to face him, arms folded.

"Well, I hate to admit it...but your Treecko was pretty good too," he said quietly, turning his head away. "Don't stop training, Clay...I want to beat you one day, in an even match. I'll see you at that time."

And with that final word, Xavier disappeared into the forest again, head bowed. Clay watched him go, smiling. Trip came up behind him.

"Wow, that was a pretty good battle you had there, Clay. You really showed that guy. Too bad you couldn't win though..."

Clay shrugged. "Well, I didn't win...but I had fun, and that's all that matters for me."

He looked sagely at Trip, who stared back, one eyebrow raised. Clay laughed, and jerked his head towards the path.

"Come on, let's get going."

And he began to walk. Trip shook his head in disbelief, but followed.

And as Clay walked, he hummed to himself, before beginning to sing under his breath again.

_The Road goes ever on and on,_

_Down from the road where it began._

_Now far ahead the Road has gone,_

_And I must pursue it if I can._

_Let them a journey new begin,_

_But I at last with weary feet,_

_Will turn towards the lighted inn,_

_My evening rest and sleep to meet..._

**000**

Well, that's chapter two down ;)

In case you didn't know, the song that Clay kept on singing - The Road Goes Ever On and On - is from Lord of the Rings. Such a great song for walking, don't you think?

Anyway, this chapter was written by me, Animaster21. By the way, the character of Clay belongs to me, and Trip belongs to Hotrod.

Well, I think that's it...anything from you, Hotrod?

Yep. Just popping into to say you better review or else. Lol, I kid. But seriously guys, reviews are nice to us and let us know what you're thinking.

Till Next Time!


End file.
